dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Lyrium
Lyrium is a valuable but dangerous mineral-like lifeform. Physical contact with raw lyrium ore will cause serious injury and psychological damage for humans or elves, and will kill mages outright. The Miner caste of the dwarves is able to find lyrium veins by earCodex entry: Lyrium (Origins) as they claim that they hear the Stone sing.Codex entry: The Crosscut Drifters Then the caste processes the ore into a less dangerous and more useful form. Generations of proximity to lyrium ore veins have made dwarves naturally resistant, though not completely immune, to its effects. Even their resistance is only skin deep, as open cuts and direct exposure to the eyes leaves them vulnerable. Surface dwarves lose this resistance over time. Adverse effects Even though dwarves have a natural resistance, raw lyrium is dangerous for all but the most experienced of the Mining Caste to handle. Even for dwarves, exposure to the unprocessed mineral can cause deafness or memory loss. For humans and elves, direct contact with lyrium ore produces nausea, blistering of the skin, and dementia. Mages are the most affected by exposure to lyrium, as even close proximity to the substance is invariably fatal to them. In its processed form, lyrium may be handled by anyone, but long term exposure or a single mistake while working with it can lead to serious side effects. Prolonged use by Templars becomes addictive, the cravings unbearable. The effects of lyrium addiction for templars include paranoia, obsession, and dementia.Codex entry: Templars Symptoms of lyrium hunger pangs include fatigue, forgetfulness, an unquenchable thirst, and cold hands.Codex entry: Confessions of a Lyrium Addict Over time, templars grow disoriented, incapable of distinguishing memory from present, or dream from waking. They frequently become paranoid as their worst memories and nightmares haunt their waking hours. Mages have additionally been known to suffer physical mutation. According to Vivienne, anything that increases the capacity of a mage's magic (such as lyrium) creates a damaging effect on the body. For mages, this is known as mana imbalance. Some adverse effects of mana imbalance may include conscious dreaming in the Fade (such as those experienced during the Harrowing), periods of dizziness, and hearing voices. Unlike templars, mages are able to recuperate from the adverse effects. Uses Processed lyrium is used by dwarves and the Tranquil to enchant items. When mixed into liquid and ingested, lyrium allows mages to enter the Fade when fully aware, unlike all others who reach it only when dreaming. This unique property is essential for the Circle of Magi's Harrowing rituals. Such potions can also be used to aid in the casting of especially taxing spells, for a short time granting a mage far greater power than the mage normally wields. Mages can also be branded with lyrium to become Tranquils, forever severing their connection to the Fade. While mages use lyrium in their arcane spells and rituals, templars ingest the primordial mineral to enhance their abilities to resist and dispel magic. Lyrium is used by the Chantry to control the templars. Templars are given lyrium to "develop their talents" which also leaves them addicted and thus within the control of the Chantry, which controls the lyrium trade (Alistair seems to doubt whether it actually has any real effect and Cassandra is apparently capable of using talents similar to the Templar though the Seekers powers apparently require a different Training Regiment). Dwarven Shapers craft lyrium runes that contain the actual thoughts of the ones who made them. These runes comprise the Memories - the archives of Orzammar.Codex entry: Dwarven Runecraft The Anvil of the Void allowed Caridin to turn living dwarves into golems of steel and stone with the use of lyrium. The process involved dressing the volunteer in armor the size of the golem, then pouring molten lyrium through the eye holes, mouth hole, and joints of the armor. A magical, not mechanical, process animated the golems.Codex entry: Caridin's JournalDragon Age: Origins: Prima Official Game Guide The smiths of Amgarrak, under the jurisdiction of a Tevinter mage, created strange contraptions known as lyrium wells, capable of shifting objects and people through different levels of the Fade and creating runic golems. However, this was used against them when one of their experiments created a monstrosity capable of manipulating the Wells. After realizing what their creation was capable of, the smiths were forced to seal the thaig to make sure that it wouldn't be able to escape. In the Fade, the Warden encounters a resource called "raw lyrium" that can replenish all health, stamina, and mana. This also is present at Anvil of the Void, though the effect is lesser, and has no effect on dwarf characters. In both instances, this raw lyrium is confirmed (on PC) to have the same effect on the (non-Dwarven) Warden regardless of whether they are a mage or not, which seems to contradict the statement that simply touching raw lyrium is fatal to a mage. Fenris has lyrium-infused tattoos, which, when used, grant him the ability to phase through solid objects, an act that taps into the Fade. The lyrium tattoos greatly enhance Fenris's warrior talents, making him hard to track, giving him magic resistance, and generating bursts of damaging spirit energy. The process of putting lyrium under his skin was so agonizing that by the time the procedure was complete, Fenris had total amnesia. Fenris claims it is physically painful for his markings to be touched. Trace amounts of lyrium can be infused in stones to create glowstones, which are used to light passages. This practice is most common in Orlais. Dragon Age: Asunder Red lyrium Red lyrium is a rare, more potent and more addictive form of raw lyrium created when normal lyrium is corrupted by the darkspawn taint. Notes * Deep mushrooms often grow near lyrium veins.Based on the Deep Mushroom (Origins) description. * The glowing slime is an animal living underground which leeches lyrium from the walls allowing it to develop a substance which disorients its prey as well as giving this animal a distinctive blue-green color. * Beneath the Frostback Mountains there are rich deposits of lyrium veins which have been mined by the dwarves of Orzammar for many millennia. Trivia * Effects of lyrium addiction were intended to be implemented in Dragon Age: Origins for mage and templar companions and the use of lyrium potions would have diminishing returns. However, this was ultimately dropped because most characters would need to drink lyrium potions to remain effective, guaranteeing addiction, and the developers couldn't find a way to implement addictions in a way that was neither meaningless nor excessively punishing. * In Dragon Age: Inquisition, Cullen goes through lyrium withdrawal. * In Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Justice claimed that his lyrium ring, a gift from the Warden-Commander, has a beautiful song which he wishes his spirit brethren were able to hear. Justice's unique ability to equip the ring also implies that spirits are resistant to lyrium's toxic effects. * In Dragon Age: Asunder, Rhys hears a faint song when Wynne pulls out a large bottle of lyrium. Cole is also able to hear the music when the mages use lyrium for a ritual to enter the Fade, while Adrian hears it when they awaken, leaving the Fade. * The ashes of the prophet Andraste have the miraculous powers of healing, but Oghren believes the lyrium veins in the temple's wall are richer and purer than anything he has sensed in a while, and that it is changing the building and everything in it.Upon reaching the Urn of Andraste, if Oghren and Leliana are in the party. However, according to Chantry legends, Havard experienced the healing effects of the ashes before they were taken to the temple.Codex Entry: Havard's Aegis * Red lyrium is described as being an anti-magic substance, an opposite force to regular lyrium. * Some scholars believe that lyrium is alive.Codex entry: Lyrium (Dragon Age II) In Dragon Age: Inquisition, a similar conjecture is made by Bianca who states that red lyrium is tainted, and Blight doesn't infect minerals, only animals. Gallery Lyrium veins World of Thedas.png|Lyrium veins Red lyrium veins dragon age 2.png|Red lyrium veins in the Primeval Thaig Raw lyrium (DA2).png|Raw lyrium in Dragon Age II See also * Lyrium Dust * Lyrium Sand References Category:Objects Category:Dragon Age: Origins objects Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening objects Category:The Golems of Amgarrak objects Category:Dragon Age II objects Category:Magical objects Category:Dwarven lore Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition objects